To increase the integration density of integrated circuits, integrated circuit chips and plates such as a support, for example, of surface mount type, and/or an interposer, may be assembled on one another. Connection elements such as pads, bumps, and/or pillars arranged between the opposite surfaces of the plates and of the chips of the assembly electrically connect the plates and the chip(s). Interstitial resin occupies the space available between the opposite surfaces of the components of the assembly, be they plates or chips, and encapsulation resin coats these components. The interstitial resin and the encapsulation resin improve the mechanical stability of the assembly and protect, for example, from humidity, the components of the assembly.
In operation, integrated circuits generate heat. The interstitial resin and the encapsulation resin are generally poor heat conductors and the temperature of certain regions of the assembly may increase sufficiently to cause damage. To remove the generated heat, channels conducting a heat-carrying fluid may be formed in the assembly. However, the forming of such channels generally requires specific manufacturing steps.
There thus is a need for an assembly of an integrated circuit chip and of at least one plate such that the assembly comprises a particularly efficient cooling structure, and which requires the smallest possible number of specific steps for its manufacturing, which should be particularly simple and inexpensive to implement.